1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steamer in a steam circulation system equipped with a conveyor. More particularly, this invention relates to a steamer designed to use steam most efficiently in cooking, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows a conventional steamer provided with a spiral conveyor. That is, the spiral conveyor 12 passes near the bottom of a warmth-retaining room 11 toward an entrance 14 thereof, turns back out of there, coils around a drum 13 and travels under the ceiling toward an exit so as to turn back out of there too. The spiral part of the conveyor 12 around the drum 13 is enclosed with walls 16. A pipe provided with many nozzles for jetting steam upward is laid on the walled room walls 16 beneath the conveyor 12. Therefore, goods traveling on the conveyor 12 are steamed by a steam jet from the pipe. Another pipe 18 for heating steam is provided above the conveyor 12 inside the walled room 11 and is used to adjust the dryness of the steam.
Incidentally, a steamer like the above prior art device consumes plenty of steam and boosts the steaming cost because most steam condenses and turns into water within the room walls 16 and the rest is purged from the exit 15. Additionally, adjusting the humidity of steam requires more steam, so that the steaming cost increases much more.